Substituta
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: Blackwater / Leah Clearwater não será substituta de ninguém. Não de Emily Young, e certamente não de Renesmee Cullen. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela sempre acreditou, somente para se provar errada.


**Autor: **Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper: **Jacob/Leah, com traços de Sam/Leah

**Spoiler**: Pós-Breaking Dawn

**Classificação**: Rated M, só pra garantir.

**Resumo: **Leah Clearwater não será substituta de ninguém. Não de Emily Young, e certamente não de Renesmee Cullen. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela sempre acreditou, somente para se provar errada.

* * *

**Substituta**

Assim que Leah colocou os olhos castanhos naquele enorme e tão familiar lobo negro parado no meio da clareira, o sentimento a dominá-la foi inexplicável. Era surpresa. Era raiva. Era saudade; nostalgia. Uma vaga lembrança de uma vida que ela uma vez teve. Há tantos anos não se encontrava com ninguém de _La Push _além de Seth e Jacob, e justamente _ele_ resolvera aparecer?

Há mais de 40 anos, Leah havia saído da reserva. Fugiu para longe, tentou começar de novo uma vida que ela sabia que seria para sempre condenada. No começo, escolhera uma pequena cidade na fronteira com o Canadá. Fez amigos. Mas o vazio dentro dela continuava. Não conseguira viver no termo apropriado da palavra. Foi então que resolvera se mudar para o meio da floresta, num casebre abandonado. Reformou-o e estava lá desde então. Jacob e Seth eram os únicos a visitá-la. Por isso, estava espantada ao ver um remanescente de seu passado quase esquecido e, agora, tão repentinamente relembrado. Ela não estava totalmente preparada.

Diante da mistura de todos os sentimentos, Leah preferiu se agarrar à raiva – sua velha companheira – e a sentiu subindo por seu corpo. Ela se avolumou de tal forma que Leah se transformou imediatamente em sua forma quadrúpede, estourando suas roupas. Para seu azar, foi quando a voz de seu Alfa invadiu seus pensamentos. Sim, não importavam quantas milhas ela corresse, a voz estava sempre ali, e parecia sempre saber quando ela se transformaria, só para poder infernizá-la.

O Alfa, Jacob, pareceu fazer uma leitura rápida da situação da garota. Foi fácil para ele, já que Leah não conseguia parar de encarar o outro lobo embrenhado na floresta, bem em frente a ela. Se não tivesse se transformado tão rápido, pensaria ser um sonho. Ou um pesadelo, mais provavelmente.

"_Leah," _Jacob transmitiu, inseguro._ "Isso está mesmo acontecendo? Você está vendo o Sam? Ou foi um sonho?"_

Jacob a conhecia bem. A proximidade que tinha adquirido com o passar dos anos era inegável. Eles até estavam pensando a mesma coisa!

"_Eu vou descobrir assim que você der um espaço para que eu raciocine, Black." _

O humor de Leah, já não dos melhores, tendia a piorar quando ela estava sob estresse, e disso todos sabiam. Por isso mesmo foi que Jacob Black cessou todos os seus pensamentos diante da reação da morena. Já ela, não conseguia parar os mil questionamentos que rodavam em sua mente, em frente aos seus olhos. O que Sam Uley estava fazendo ali? Como ele tinha descoberto onde ela estava? Qual era o motivo desse reaparecimento repentino? Por que ele não fazia alguma coisa, ao invés de ficar parado encarando-a? E quanto a ela, estaria disposta a conversar com ele?

"_Leah, se acalme_," a voz de Jacob instruiu, das dezenas de milhas que os separavam. "_Quer que eu fale com ele?" _

Contudo, não houve tempo. O enorme lobo finalmente tomou uma decisão e logo Sam Uley estava parado – e, impossível não notar, completamente nu – em sua forma humana. Leah ficou atordoada durante os segundos em que ele puxava uma bermuda amarrada ao seu calcanhar e se vestia.

"Leah" ele disse, com as mãos ao alto. Só então ela percebeu que ele estava vulnerável perante a ira dela, que poderia atacar tão facilmente. "Podemos conversar?"

"_Pelo amor de Deus, Leah." _Jacob implorou_. "Seja racional com ele. Agora não há mais nada que eu possa fazer." _

Leah sabia que ela teria que se transformar. Teria que conversar com Sam. Algum motivo ele tinha, para rastreá-la de tão longe. Tantos anos tinham se passado... Ela tinha se julgado imune a presença de Sam, mas se provara errada.

"Leela" Sam continuou, esperando que ela se decidisse. Aquele apelido do tempo de namoro deles sendo dito após muito sofrimento – da parte dela, é claro – apenas tornava as coisas mais difíceis de entender. "Ela morreu. Emily morreu, Leah."

"_Merda."_ Ela e Jacob pensaram juntos. "_Chego aí em uma hora, Leah. Converse com ele"_ Jacob completou. Oh, droga, ele estava vindo. E agora não tinha mais jeito. Leah respirou fundo e pulou para trás de uma grande árvore ao mesmo tempo em que se transformava em sua forma humana. Puxou o camisetão que sempre carregava no tornozelo e o vestiu, ficando coberta até quase os joelhos. Não era a roupa ideal, mas teria que servir.

_É apenas o Sam. Já lidei com o Sam antes._ Ela pensou, mas sabia que estava tentando enganar a si mesma.

"Emily...?" ela começou, incerta.

"Há dois dias, eu levantei de manhã e vi que ela ainda estava na cama. Ela sempre levantava antes que eu tivesse acordado. Mas ela estava lá. Não respirava mais."

A descrição detalhada levou Leah a imaginar. Seu coração apertou. Sua prima, por tanto tempo sua melhor-amiga, havia falecido. Lembrou-se da ultima vez que vira Emily. Ela ainda era jovem, com cerca de 30 anos. Hoje, 40 anos depois, ela não seria mais do jeito que Leah se lembrava. Mas pelo menos teria a imagem de uma Emily feliz e bonita (desconsiderando as cicatrizes) para se lembrar para o resto da vida.

"Já sabe o porquê dela ter morrido?" Leah perguntou.

"Ela era saudável." Sam respondeu, e os olhos dele lacrimejaram. "Mas imagino que tenha morrido de alguma causa natural."

"Ao menos ela não sofreu." Leah consolou a Sam e a si própria.

Sam manteve um silêncio razoavelmente confortável. Ele deu alguns passos na direção de Leah, ficando a menos de um metro do corpo dela. A morena não queria encará-lo, mas foi inevitável. Ela não conseguiu quebrar aquele olhar. Viu tanta coisa passar diante de seus olhos enquanto mergulhava na alma de Sam. E imaginava que ele também pudesse fazer uma leitura da alma dela com muita clareza.

"Será que eu posso te abraçar?" Sam quebrou o clima que começava a ficar tenso. No todo, não via nenhum mal em conceder o pedido de Sam. Só tinha medo do que seu corpo poderia achar. Há tempos não tinha ninguém tão perto de si como agora.

"Pode" ela concordou, por fim. E sentiu os enormes braços de seu ex-namorado envolvendo suas costas, ombros e cintura. Não o abraçou de volta por pura perda motora. Ela não conseguia reagir.

"Oh, Leela" ele suspirou em seu ouvido, soltando o ar lentamente, com uma musicalidade encantadora na entonação. "Você foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente quando comecei a correr."

"Co-correr?" Leah gaguejou, conseguindo lutar contra a própria imobilidade. Passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Sam.

"Sim. A única coisa que eu pude fazer vendo o corpo dela naquela cama foi correr."

"Sam..." ela colocou as mãos no abdômen do mais velho e o empurrou para longe, tentando não ser tão grossa. "O que você quer aqui, comigo? De verdade?"

"Eu pensei que você fosse talvez a única pessoa que pudesse entender" ele tentou se explicar. "Que fosse sentir a falta de Emily quase tanto quanto eu."

O desespero de Sam quase a deixou com pena. E o pior é que ele estava falando a verdade. Ou, pelo menos, não mentia. Sam e Emily não haviam tido filhos. Os pais de ambos, e qualquer outro parente, estavam todos mortos. Leah e Seth eram tudo o que restava dos Blackwater, assim como Sam era o último Uley. Mas esse fato não podia refrear os instintos de Leah de falar o que pensava e sentia. Se Sam viera procurar conforto, procurara a pessoa errada.

"Escute, Sam" ela começou, tomando distância. "Eu não a via há décadas. Para mim, essa morte não significa muito... Emily já não fazia parte da minha vida há muito tempo. Assim como você. Talvez eu não seja a pessoa mais aconselhável para te ajudar a superar isso..."

"Oh, mas você é." Ele segurou as mãos de Leah entre as suas. "Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora, Leah."

Se Leah não estivesse tão atordoada, poderia ter arregalado os olhos. Como Sam podia declarar uma coisa assim? Eles não trocavam duas palavras há quase meio século. O maior contato que ela tivera com a imagem de Sam havia sido através dos pensamentos de Seth, ou Jacob. Leah há muito tempo havia aprendido a se desprender de tudo o que podia causar dor, e isso incluía se relacionar com as pessoas, de modo geral. Era por esse motivo que ela vivia isolada, no meio de uma floresta no Canadá. Sam não tinha nenhum direito de exigir dela qualquer sentimento que fosse. Nem mesmo raiva ela queria sentir mais.

"E os meninos?" Leah tentou contornar a situação. "Seus irmãos? Paul? Jared? Todos os outros?"

"Você não faz mesmo idéia de por que você foi a primeira pessoa a passar pela minha cabeça?" o brilho dos olhos de Sam aumentou. Leah negou. "Você é a minha Leah. Meu primeiro amor, minha primeira namorada. Eu sou apaixonado por você, Leah. Estar com você neste momento é a única coisa que faz sentido."

Leah cessou todo o contato físico que Sam tentava manter. Agora, sim, ela estava furiosa.

"Que besteira é essa que você está dizendo, Uley?"

"Leah... Por mais desesperado que eu me sinta agora, você precisa saber." Ele sorria de forma triste. "Enquanto eu corria para cá, minha respiração se ajustou e eu pude sentir o que me agoniava. Eu perdi meu centro de gravidade... Só que agora essa gravidade não existe mais. O corpo inerte de Emily não me puxa para si. Minha gravidade voltou a ser a do planeta Terra. Meu coração redescobriu que gosta de você."

Leah não soube o que responder. Com Emily morta, Sam estava querendo dizer que estava livre do feitiço? Que estava livre para ela? Ele simplesmente não tinha esse direito.

"Jamais poderei te pedir desculpas o suficiente por ter te causado tanta dor, minha Leela." Sam disse em tom baixo.

"Seu canalha." Leah achou coragem, que parecia ter-lhe escapado por um breve segundo. Agora, estava a um passo de explodir. Sam seria uma vítima fatal. "Sua esposa, seu amor da vida toda, minha prima, mal acabou de esfriar o corpo e você vem com essa conversa? Nem se atreva a continuar!"

"Não! Você está entendendo errado, querida" Sam tentou acalmá-la.

"Oh, estou?" Leah recobrou seu sarcasmo com prazer. "Ou você não está me dizendo que me ama? Que o _imprint_ na Emily era a única coisa que te afastava de mim, mas isso não importa mais porque ela não está mais aqui agora?"

"Não é isso. Eu amava a Emily. Amava amá-la. Não me sinto forçado em hipótese alguma." Ele assegurou. "Mas te ver infeliz todo esse tempo me dói. Quero te fazer feliz como fiz um dia."

"Então é pena?" Leah riu com desdém. "Você só está piorando sua situação, Sam."

"Claro que não é-" ele se interrompeu no meio de sua frase. "Você sempre foi teimosa. O que te custa aceitar que estou aqui porque quero começar uma vida nova? Com você? E superar a perda de Emily da melhor forma possível? Era o que ela iria querer... Que eu fosse feliz. Que _você_ fosse feliz."

"Ok, cale a boca. Você só está me deixando com náusea. Está insultando a memória dela ao dizer tudo isso, Sam!" Leah esbravejou. "E, por mais que eu esteja sensibilizada com a sua situação e a sua perda, vou ter que te pedir para ir embora. Volte para La Push. Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry e todos os outros ficarão felizes em te ajudar a superar a morte de Emily. Vá e não me procure mais."

"Mas pensei que você..."

"Que eu o quê?" Leah bufou. "Que eu fosse voltar rastejando pros seus braços? Que eu te amo como antes?" Ela abriu um sorriso. "Pois hoje acabei de descobrir que não amo. Vou pra sempre me lembrar da nossa história, mas felizmente ela terminou."

"Como, Leah?" ele a examinou de cima a baixo. "Você é a única coisa que pode me segurar à vida que eu tive. Ao Sam que eu era. Não quero me desprender dessa vida. Não quero ter que começar tudo outra vez. Por favor, me aceite. Não quero estar sozinho no mundo."

"Sinto muito, Sam." Leah inspirou fundo. "Este é o preço que temos que pagar pela maldição que carregamos. Vamos viver muitas vidas diferentes... O tempo passa, as pessoas passam e nós ainda estaremos aqui. Quanto mais rápido você absorver isso, melhor para você. Esta não será a primeira vez que você perderá um grande amor... Eu não sei como funciona, mas quem sabe você não tem outro _imprint_? É só começar a _viver_. Encontre a si mesmo, e o Sam de sempre jamais morrerá."

Sam voltara a ter lágrimas nos olhos.

"Nunca pensei que você pudesse dar tão bons conselhos." Ele sorriu. "E está coberta de razão. Acho que, pelo menos nisso, as sanguessugas tem uma vantagem sobre nós... Eles ao menos têm a opção de transformar as pessoas que amam e viver felizes para sempre. Já os lobos, têm que superar."

Leah também sorriu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco aturdida com as motivações de Sam para vir encontrá-la.

"A visita valeu a pena. Sabia que te ver seria a coisa certa." Sam disse. "Vou te deixar em paz, minha pequena. Você sabe onde me encontrar."

Ela não respondeu. Apenas observou-o se despir e retomar o corpo de lobo, dando meia volta na floresta e seguindo em direção ao sul. Logo, não pôde mais escutar as patas batendo na terra com força e suspirou aliviada por estar finalmente sozinha.

Leah decidiu fazer uma caminhada esclarecedora de volta para casa. Manteve a mente limpa durante todo o trajeto, cantarolando suas músicas preferidas em sua cabeça. Morava no meio da floresta, numa casa de difícil localização. Era um rancho de madeira, muito rústico e simples, mas aonde ela se sentia perfeitamente segura. Por sorte, era bem isolado de qualquer habitação, de modo que ninguém a viu chegando quase nua em casa. Cruzou a sala sem prestar atenção a nada e foi direto para o quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de trocar de roupa e se jogando na cama, que rangeu com o movimento do colchão.

Mas Leah não teve sorte por pensar que poderia ficar um tempo a sós. Nem um minuto completo tinha se passado desde que ela chegara a sua casa e ela escutou a porta da frente sendo aberta e fechada. Tampouco teve tempo de ficar com medo do invasor, pois logo a voz rouca de Jacob Black chamou por ela.

"Estou no quarto" Leah respondeu, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro em seguida. Estava deitada de bruços quando sentiu a presença de seu Alfa no cômodo. Não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo.

"Er..." Jacob começou. "Você talvez queira cobrir suas pernas?" ele deu a dica e Leah percebeu que a camiseta que usava mal cobria inteiramente sua bunda. Rapidamente, ela ajeitou a roupa e se sentou, colocando um travesseiro no colo. Jacob estava encostado no batente da porta, vestindo apenas uma bermuda.

"Desculpe por isso." Ela falou.

"Obrigado, Leah. Isso foi o mais próximo que eu cheguei de sexo em vários meses."

Leah riu.

"Oh, sim, a pseudo-vampirinha está viajando..." ela se lembrou. Renesmee estava com o avô, Carlisle, numa expedição à África, onde ambos estavam tratando das vítimas de uma guerra local que vinha ocorrendo nos últimos anos. De alguma forma, ela havia convencido Jacob a não acompanhá-la. Leah não podia perder a oportunidade de brincar com seu Alfa. "Tá carentinho, Black?" ela provocou, fazendo biquinho. Jacob revirou os olhos. Ela quase não mais se lembrava do encontro que acabara de ter com Sam. Mas Jacob fez questão de tocar no assunto.

"E então?" ele perguntou. "Bati meus recordes de corrida por nada?"

"Ninguém te pediu para vir" Leah respondeu.

Jacob se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao pé da cama. A mão dele deslizou pelo colchão até chegar a um dos pés dela, ao qual ele segurou e esfregou o polegar, numa forma de carinho.

"Sinto muito pela Emily."

E, então, Leah recordou que Jacob não sabia sobre sua conversa com Sam. Ela não perdeu tempo em relatar todos os detalhes ao homem, enquanto ele ainda acariciava seu peito do pé e parecia prestar muita atenção a cada palavra. De vez em quando, Jacob soltava uma exclamação surpresa, mas na maior parte do tempo ele só escutou. Quando ela terminou, sentia-se aliviada, mas também revoltada por ter obtido tão pouca resposta do amigo.

"Alfa?" ela perguntou, cutucando-o com o outro pé. "Você acompanhou tudo o que eu disse?"

"Sim" ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.

"Por que está estranho?" ela o examinou, em busca do que ele escondia. Como se fosse possível para qualquer um deles esconder alguma coisa um do outro... "Por que não está abismado, como eu fiquei?"

"Só estou pensando..."

"Pensando?" Leah o forçou a continuar quando ele ficou, de repente, em silêncio.

"Eu jamais terei a libertação que o Sam teve. Minha _imprint_ nunca vai morrer – pelo menos não naturalmente" ele suspirou. Leah franziu o cenho. "Veja, Leah. Por mais que eu ame a Nessie, ela ainda é meio-vampira, como você tanto gosta de lembrar. O que eu sinto não é fácil, não é normal. Não parece certo"

"Não mesmo" Leah concordou, revirando os olhos.

"Eu só gostaria de ser livre de novo. Não ficar louco de preocupação porque a pessoa que eu amo está em outro continente correndo risco de vida..." ele encarou Leah profundamente. "A verdade é que eu não queria amar alguém que não me ama com a mesma devoção. Renesmee é meu mundo. Mas, como estamos vendo, eu não sou o dela."

"Oh, Jacob..." Leah começou, sem saber o que dizer. Seu bom senso a levou a apelar ao humor. "Minha cota de conselhos de hoje já foi gasta com o Sam. Se você quiser passar a noite aqui, quem sabe não podemos conversar amanhã?"

Incrivelmente, Jacob riu da tentativa dela em animá-lo.

"Na verdade, agora que fui convidado..." ele deu um sorriso torto e passou a engatinhar na cama, terminando por deitar ao lado de Leah, que estava incrédula por vê-lo aceitar o convite-brincadeira com tamanha cara-de-pau.

"Você tem noção de que eu estava brincando?" ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto o observava se revirar para ficar mais confortável. "Eu só tenho essa cama, Black. Não pretendo cedê-la a você, ó majestoso Alfa"

"Não precisa ceder, Leah" ele deu uma piscadela. "Eu deixo você dividir comigo."

Leah gargalhou para mostrar a ele o quanto ele era verdadeiramente hilário. No entanto, quando sua encenação terminou, ela encarou um Jacob Black com semblante calmo e de braços abertos, estendidos sobre os travesseiros. Ele estava terrivelmente convidativo. E ela desejava não ter pensado isso dele.

"Já que não vai me aconselhar, pode pelo menos me abraçar?" ele pediu. De algum modo, Leah não pôde resistir ao jeito que a boca dele se curvava e os olhos lhe pediam para dizer sim. Assim, ela logo se viu aninhada entre os bíceps tentadores e o peitoral aconchegante de Jacob.

"Quem diria que algum dia eu estaria oferecendo conforto a alguém? Quanto mais a Sam Uley e Jacob Black, num mesmo dia?" ela pensou alto, encarando o próprio teto enquanto a mão de Jacob passava a acariciar seus cabelos curtos.

"E quanto a você, Leah?" Jacob perguntou. Ao olhar para ele, a morena viu que ele também observava o teto, distraído. "Eu sei há quanto tempo ninguém te oferece o conforto de que você precisa." Ele expôs. O olhar dele tornou para ela. O castanho profundo nunca foi tão perturbador.

"Estou bem sozinha, Black" Leah tentou convencê-lo, mas nem ela tinha tanta certeza.

"Então por que eu consigo sentir o cheiro do seu nervosismo por estar tão perto de mim?" ele exibiu um sorriso torto. E ele provavelmente estava falando a verdade. Com o tempo, os sentidos de lobo de todo o bando tinham se aguçado. Leah, nesse momento, também podia sentir o cheiro da excitação dele por estar perto dela e era isso o que a deixava nervosa.

"Apenas faz algum tempo que eu não me aproximo de alguém dessa maneira." Leah disse, desmerecendo o fato. Mas Jacob sabia o quanto ela realmente precisava de alguém, precisava ser tocada. Talvez soubesse mais do que ela própria. Por isso mesmo, sentiu-se confiante para conduzir a mão que não mexia no cabelo dela de encontro à cintura da mulher-lobo, o que levou a pele dela a se arrepiar e o coração dele a acelerar.

Jacob engoliu seco. Em seguida, molhou os lábios enquanto observava os lábios cheios de Leah. Ela mesma não conseguia parar de encarar a boca dele. O aperto em sua cintura aumentou conforme Jacob puxava o corpo dela em sua direção, diminuindo a pequena distância. Leah não resistiu e envolveu o pescoço dele com seu braço livre. O próximo passo foi tão fácil quanto respirar... Num piscar de olhos, Jacob Black e Leah Clearwater estavam se beijando. Ardentemente.

Quando se é um lobo de sentidos aguçados, fica difícil não ceder aos instintos e sensações que dominam o corpo durante um contato físico. Foi com muito esforço que Leah lutou contra si mesma, mas perdeu a batalha para sua carência – sem que ela se desse conta, a perna dela se enroscou no meio das dele e ela impulsionou o joelho contra a ereção crescente de Jacob, curtindo o atrito gostoso e o gemido que ela provocara com a ação. A resposta de Jacob foi intensificar os movimentos dos lábios, língua e dentes, puxando Leah completamente para cima dele, de modo que as pernas dela prendiam a cintura dele. Ainda sem parar o beijo sedento, as mãos dele pegaram firmemente a cintura dela e forçaram o corpo de Leah para baixo, pressionando a virilha dela exatamente em cima do membro sensível de Jacob. Não o ajudou muito o fato de Leah ter criado vontade própria e começar a dançar com a cintura sobre ele, o que fez Jacob morder a boca dela para aliviar o tesão e a tensão.

Ele largou a boca dela para descer ao pescoço longo da garota e deixar ali sua marca. Quanto mais ele sugava a pele morena, mais ela pressionava o corpo contra o dele e deixava escapar sons de aprovação. Foi no momento em que Jacob mordiscou a ponta de sua orelha e gemeu que ela percebeu que a ereção dele diminuíra quase imperceptivelmente e a bermuda que ele usava estava úmida.

"Hum" Leah murmurou, de olhos fechados e apreciando os pequenos beijos distribuídos em seu pescoço. "Essa foi bem rápida." Ela fez uma tentativa de desencaixar-se da cintura dele, mas os braços fortes a seguraram no lugar, envolvendo toda suas costas.

"Não consegui segurar" a voz rouca em seu ouvido a deixou ainda mais excitada. "Posso te recompensar..." As mãos dele já desciam pelas costas dela e escorregavam para debaixo da camiseta fina. Mas Leah o parou.

"Jake, não." O simples fato de ela tê-lo chamado pelo apelido foi o suficiente. Ambos abriram os olhos e se encaram. "Assim não."

"Então como?" ele perguntou, ansioso. Os olhos castanhos a olhavam com devoção.

"Você não está se sentindo culpado? Nem um pouquinho?" Leah perguntou, quase se arrependendo instantaneamente.

"Se estiver tudo bem para você, está tudo bem para mim" Jacob a assegurou, passando a alisar o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

"Oh, por mim está tudo bem." Leah começou, mexendo no cabeço dele. "Você sabe que eu não sou complexada. Posso levar numa boa se nós transarmos aqui, agora, e depois seguirmos como amigos. Não me importo se você está tentando esquecer a Renesmee, ou me usar para substituí-la, ou se vingar dela, ou se eu apenas vou ser uma distração, um alívio para as suas necessidades masculinas... Estou de acordo com qualquer condição. Só sei que quero você hoje. Só hoje."

"As coisas não vão ficar estranhas, vão?" Jacob perguntou, desconfiado.

"Claro que não. Somos amigos demais para isso..." ela sorriu, roubando um selinho do homem sob si. "Só não digo que somos quase irmãos porque isso seria incesto."

"Oh, Leah" Jacob riu alto. "Eu também quero você hoje. Não quero me vingar de ninguém. E, ao contrário do que você pensa, não quero substituir ninguém. Apenas sinto que é a coisa certa a fazer. O momento certo para vivermos juntos" ele finalizou, intensificando o olhar. "Brega?"

"Muito" Leah gargalhou.

No fundo, ela sabia que era uma substituta, sim. Porém não se importava nem um pouco. Jamais pensou que ficaria de fato feliz por substituir o amor de alguém, muito menos de Jacob. Ok, talvez para Jacob sim. Ele a atraía desde praticamente sempre. Leah riu sozinha e vocalizou seu último pensamento:

"Realmente me surpreende que a nossa óbvia tensão sexual tenha resistido até hoje, Black."

"Haha, a mim também, Leah. Aliás, eu deveria ter te ordenado, através do meu poder de Alfa, a ceder aos meus encantos tempos atrás." Ele deu continuidade à brincadeira dela.

"Você pode até ser o Alfa... Mas, na cama, quem manda sou eu, querido"

"Ui" Jacob fingiu medo. "Adoro dominadoras."

"Então talvez você goste se eu causar outra guerra do outro lado do mundo para manter sua namorada longe por mais tempo." Leah provocou.

"Clearwater... Não fale nela." Jacob pediu. "Desde que você consiga fazer apenas isso, estou pronto para tentar novamente. E, dessa vez, eu vou até o fim."

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e rolou na cama, puxando Jacob consigo, de maneira que ele terminou por cima dela desta vez.

"Então vamos lá. Estou louca para saber se o seu poder de Alfa tem extensão para outros campos" ela provocou, só para não perder o costume.

"Oh, minha Beta..." ele a beijou. "...Você está prestes a descobrir como a expressão 'sexo selvagem' foi inventada. Ser lobo tem muitas vantagens."

Leah soltou uma risadinha. Mas o humor foi varrido do ambiente assim que Jacob passou a se dedicar ao pescoço dela, retomando os beijos e chupões que tinha começado antes. Um frio na barriga fez Leah fechar os olhos e massagear as costas dele com ambas as mãos, arranhando sempre que ele tocava num ponto sensível com a língua. No turbilhão de sensações, Leah sentiu-se até um pouco sentimental. Era hora de dizer a Jacob o quanto ele importava para ela.

"Alfa?" ela chamou, incerta. A única resposta que obteve foi um gemido em seu ouvido, dizendo-a para prosseguir em sua fala. "Obrigada por vir me socorrer, mesmo quando eu não te peço."

Jacob parou tudo o que estava fazendo. Seus olhos prenderam os dela e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

"Sorte sua por eu saber perfeitamente quando você precisa de mim." Jacob ampliou o sorriso. "E, Leah... eu também preciso de você."

Leah apenas sorriu e envolveu seus braços no homem sobre si. Puxou seu Alfa, seu melhor-amigo, _seu Jacob_, para mais um beijo e começou a torcer para que pudesse substituir Renesmee Cullen mais vezes. Substituiria quantas vezes Jacob precisasse. Ou quisesse.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A**: Desde já, desculpem pela frustração de não continuar a NC17, sei que muitos vão reclamar. Quem sabe numa próxima vez? Ainda não me sinto confiante para me aventurar escrevendo sexo entre esses dois.

Espero que tenham se divertido com essa fic tanto quanto eu! Começou meio drama, mas acabou bem Blackwater. Eu particularmente fiquei satisfeita.

Gostaria muito de ler seus reviews, portanto agradeço desde já quem perder cinco minutinhos para deixar um! Obrigada, e mil beijos!


End file.
